KB and The Writer meet the Big Investigators
by Hazelwing
Summary: This story is based on two of my favorite crime shows: Castle and CSI: NY. It'll be really fun to write about the hilarious writer, Rick Castle, and the epic CSI team from NY. I hope I don't mess up!
1. Chapter 1

"Anyone want a Smorelette?" The Writer Richard Castle asked his mother and daughter.

"Do you really eat those dad? Last time I tried one I almost barfed." his daughter Alexis asked.

"Of course I do, Alexis! I wouldn't just make it for fun, this is a masterpiece!" Rick responded.

His mother Martha, and Alexis watched as he took a bite, and saw him almost melt.

But just as he was about to take another bite...

"RING RING!" His phone rang.

"Ooh, It's Beckett! Maybe another murder!" he said as he picked up the phone.

Martha rolled her eyes as she left the apartment to go teach her acting class.

"Hello?" Rick asked into the phone "Who is dead?"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun blared in their eyes as Castle and Detective Kate Beckett walked up to the crime scene, coffee in their hands.

They looked around to see nothing but an open sewer, which was too dark to see into.

Beckett called to Detective Kevin Ryan, who was walking towards them.

"Hey Ryan, aren't we missing something?"

"Nope," Ryan answered, and he pointed his flashlight down the sewer for them to see the female body shoved down the pipe.

"What's she doing down there?" asked Beckett.

"Maybe she wanted a pet rat" Castle said as Ryan and Beckett glared at him.

Just then a man and woman walked up to them, while putting on gloves and carrying boxes with handles.

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, and this is Detective Stella Bonasera." the man said. "We're from the CSI crime lab, we'd like to have a look around."

The CSI's started poking around the body just as Medical Examiner Lanie Parish and Detective Javier Esposito arrived.

"Hey! What're you doing, poking around our crime scene?" Lanie asked Mac and Stella.

Mac turned around and showed her his badge, and Stella did the same.

"We're from the CSI team, we're just taking a look around," said Stella.

"Well I need to get her back to the morgue soon." Lanie said, gesturing to the body.

"We'll just take a few minutes, are you the medical examiner?" Mac asked.

"Yes" Lanie answered.

"Could our medical examiner come with you, just to see the autopsy?" Mac asked.

"I guess, why're you guys poking around anyway?" Lanie asked.

"We've been hired to help solve this case." Stella answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle and Beckett were surprised to see the elevator doors open to reveal Mac and Stella.

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Castle.

"We're working this case, don't we need to consult with you?" asked Stella.

"Oh yeah. So this is what it feels like." he said to Beckett.

**(Author's Note: for those of you who haven't seen the show Castle, he's saying this because at first he said he needed to follow Beckett for research** **for his next book series)**

Beckett rolled her eyes at him.

"We were just going to the morgue, why don't you come with us?" She said the the CSI's

They made their way down to the morgue, to find Lanie and CSI Medical Examiner Stephen Hawkes.

"Why'd you call us down here Lanie?" Beckett asked.

"I noticed something suspicious about how she died" said Lanie "When you look at her, she seems fine, but if you examine her closely, it looks like there are two causes of death. Do you want to tell them, Hawkes?"

"Sure, we can't tell exactly how she died, but it looks like she was poisoned about a day ago, then hit with something hard, like a metal pole for example, before the poison could completely kill her. Therefore, she could have died either way, and there could be two killers." Hawkes explained.

"So we could be looking for two different people." said Stella.

"Is there anything else?" Beckett asked Lanie.

"Nope, not until I completely finish the autopsy." Lanie answered.

"Alright, call me if you find anything else useful." Beckett said to Lanie "Let's go back to the precinct." she said to Castle, Mac, and Stella.

** Back at the Precinct**

"What's this?" Stella says, gesturing to the murder board.

"That's our murder board, we use it to help us visualize what happens, with a timeline, and we lay out the suspects too." Castle answers.

"That's a good idea, too bad we don't have enough space where we work" Stella says to Mac.

"RING! RING!" Beckett's phone rings.

"It's Lanie" she says before she answers. "That was quick" she says.

**(Authors Note: sorry it says chapter 2, I got mixed up)**


End file.
